


Kindred Spirits

by sffan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala and Rodney bond over feeling particularly unwanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes: Episode tag for The Pegasus Project. For dirty_diana for encouraging this madness.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  

Rodney and Vala stomp down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

“I can’t believe they threw me out!” Rodney is ranting, hands waving at full speed. “They know I can’t stop myself from…”

“Us,” Vala interjects.

“What?” Rodney asks mid-rant.

“Us,” Vala says, “They threw _us_ out.”

“Right. Us. I can’t believe they threw us out.”

“I can. They’re always like that – not listening even though I’m making perfect sense, telling me to shut up, go away, behave, ‘it’s not borrowing, it’s stealing,’ and on and on. They’re just so, so…” Vala’s words trail off into a growl of frustration.

“At least they don’t threaten to shoot you or wave deadly fruit in your face,” Rodney says sulkily.

Vala sighs. “Is there anything to drink in this place?”

“I’ve got some Athosian moonshine in my quarters,” Rodney says.

“Then why are we not going there?” Vala asks.

“Very good question,” Rodney replies and heads for the nearest transporter.

When they get to Rodney’s quarters, Vala wanders around the room picking things up and putting them down again. When she’s finished, she flops down onto Rodney’s bed. He hands her a glass of slightly cloudy amber liquid. She raises it briefly towards Rodney and downs it all in one gulp. Rodney shrugs and does the same. And then starts coughing as the alcohol vapourizes on his tongue. Vala tugs him down onto the bed and pats him on the back. When he’s done coughing, she holds out her glass.

“More, please.”

Rodney pours her a second shot.

“You, too,” she says. So he pours himself another.

Half a bottle later, they’re sitting side-by-side on the bed, backs resting against the headboard commiserating over their ill-treatment by their peers. Mid-rant, Rodney stops and looks at Vala.

“You’re pretty,” he says.

“You’re not,” Vala replies.

Rodney’s face falls just a little bit.

“Wait, wait. I’m not done,” Vala says, waving the hand not holding the bottle around unsteadily. “That’s not to say you’re not attractive, ‘cause you are.”

“Yeah, right,” Rodney replies. “I was warned about you, you know. And I should tell you, I have nothing worth stealing, so you don’t have to con me.”

Vala sits up, looking a bit outraged. “I’m not conning you. I swear.” Vala puts her hand on her heart.

“So you’re saying,” Rodney says, and grabs the bottle from Vala and takes a swig – the glasses are long gone onto the floor, “that _you_ ,” he waves in Vala’s general direction with his free hand, “think I’m attractive.” He snorts in derision. “Right.”

“What? You are. You’ve got nice broad shoulders, strong arms, and I bet…” Vala trails off and looks speculatively at Rodney. “Do you mind if I….” And before Rodney can give assent, Vala takes the bottle away from him, leans over Rodney, and places it on the floor. She then picks up the arm closest to her and puts it around her shoulders. Rodney blinks at her in confusion. Vala slides one arm behind Rodney’s back, drapes the other over his middle and rests her head on his shoulder. She pulls his arm tighter around her body and makes a happy humming sound.

“Yup. I was right. You’re cuddly. That’s a very attractive quality in a man.”

Vala snuggles in and rubs her face on Rodney’s chest and then slides her head upward until her nose touches Rodney’s neck. “You smell nice, too,” she says, her voice going husky.

“V-vala?” Rodney stutters, his whole body going still as her lips brush his skin. “What...”

“And you’re supposed to be a genius,” Vala says, curling her hands around Rodney’s head before she pulls him down into a slightly off-centre, but nevertheless passionate kiss.

* * *

Rodney is walking down the corridor when John comes down a side corridor and joins him.

“Rumour has it that Vala was seen leaving your quarters early this morning,” John says casually.

Rodney grins at him. “Rumour would be right.”

“And do you still have all of your possessions?” John asks even more casually.

“Actually, my iPod is missing,” Rodney answers. “But she left me a nice hickey, so I’d say we’re even.”

John pointedly examines Rodney’s neck. “I don’t see a hickey.”

“I know.” Rodney gives him a disturbingly dirty smile and heads down the side corridor that leads to the labs, a definite swagger in his walk.

John laughs and turns back the way he came.

* * *

They are sitting at the table in the small eating area on the Odyssey. Vala is grinning and humming happily to herself while she fiddles with a black iPod. Daniel decides not to ask her where she got it and goes to the next topic.

“You seem pretty happy,” he says to Vala.

Vala looks up at Daniel and smiles even wider. “I am,” she says. “I got…is it one…yeah, one. Wait, no that doesn’t sound right…” Vala’s brow scrunches as she thinks.

“I think the word you’re looking for is some,” Cameron supplies, grinning at her.

Vala’s eyes light up. “Yes! That’s it. I got some last night.” The smile is all teeth.

Before he can stop himself, Daniel asks, “Who?”

“Daniel!” Sam exclaims. “I don’t think that’s any of our business.”

At the same time, Vala says, “Rodney McKay.”

The table goes dead silent.

“What?” Vala asks, frowning in confusion.

“Rodney McKay? Chief Scientist of the Atlantis expedition. ‘Bout this size,” Cameron says while making height and width motions with his hands, implying that Rodney is both shorter and wider than in reality. “Obnoxious, big-mouthed, know-it-all...”

“I wouldn’t say he knows it _all_ ,” Vala says. “There are some things humans don’t have the parts for, but he certainly knows how to put a smile on a girl’s face.” And to prove it she smiles even wider.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Daniel says.

“Not at all,” Vala replies. She looks over to Sam. “I don’t know why you never gave him a chance; he does this thing with his tongue…” Vala makes a little moan of pleasure.

“TMI! TMI!” Cameron calls out, putting his hands over his ears. “I **really** don’t need to hear this.”

“Me either,” Daniel says and gets up. “In fact, I think I’ll go now.”

“I’ll join you,” Cameron says, following him.

Sam watches them leave and then turns to Vala. “So, this thing with the tongue....”


End file.
